What happens in Vancouver
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: Estaba siendo un buen día para Yara. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol iluminaba las calles, esa noche tenía fiesta programada... Y entonces apareció el karma. Parodia sin sentido ft. 10 años después de OUAT. [Regalo para MissKiaraJones] [ONE-SHOT].


**Creo que puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que esto es lo más loco que he escrito en mi vida. Pero sabiendo quién es la protagonista... pues se entiende xD Si alguien más lee esto, por curiosidad o por lo que sea, por favor no me denunciéis ni nada, os juro que soy normal y nada de esto ha sido idea mía, solamente sigo el guión que me han dado.**

 **Lo de siempre, ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen bla bla bla hubo un intento de secuestro pero salió mal bla bla bla los cargos fueron retirados y si me quedo en mi casa no tiene nada que ver con la tobillera luminosa ésta que me dieron de regalo . x( . Ningún ánimo de lucro tampoco, como pone en el resumen esto es parodia y sólo tiene la intención de hacer reír y pasar un buen rato.**

 **FELIZ 21 CUMPLEAÑOS, ¡MELINDA! (Ya puedes ir a jugar a Las Vegas O.o)**

 **-CJ-**

 **What happens in Vancouver...**

Estaba siendo un buen día para Yara. Por fin respiraba el aire de Vancouver, uno de los objetivos en su vida, cumpliendo otro de sus sueños. Nada muy fantasioso, por supuesto, sólo el deseo de montar el bar Las Loli's (llamémoslo así por ahora) en su ciudad favorita con sus dos mejores amigas: Noe y Pau. Bueno, su amiga Noe y aparte Pau que aparecía de vez en cuando, en los momentos que salía de su despacho-armario del club.

En fin, que en general, la vida le iba bien. Era la noche de apertura y al ser un viernes contaban con mucha gente para causar impresión. Tan sólo quedaban algunos detalles por solucionar, como ir a hablar con el distribuidor de bebidas alcohólicas que debería haber aparecido el día anterior con el cargamento. Allí es a donde se dirigía Yara... antes de perderse completamente.

Lo supo cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado tres veces por delante de la misma tienda (porque era de ropa masculina y se fijó en los carteles, que si no...), aunque debería haberlo predicho nada más salir del local. El sentido de la orientación no era lo suyo. Ni los otros cinco tampoco, pero eso es otra historia.

Mientras seguía caminando, sacó el móvil con la intención de llamar a Noe para que le diera indicaciones, pero no llegó ni a desbloquearlo. ¿Porqué? Pues porque allí mismo, al otro lado de la calle, a una carretera de distancia, a apenas 20 metros de ella... estaba ni más ni menos que Colin O'Donoghue, su amor platónico-obsesivo desde hacía más de 10 años, saliendo de su coche. Si fuera un dibujo animado, se le habrían salido los ojos de las órbitas.

Todo había empezado cuando dicho actor actuaba en la serie Once Upon a Time, años atrás. Allí lo descubrió (gracias a Pau que la enganchó) y desde entonces había seguido fielmente su carrera (y su vida). Por eso sabía que llevaba varios años divorciado (no es que el matrimonio le importara mucho tampoco cuando fantaseaba con él) y que próximamente iba a rodar una peli en Vancouver, aunque no tenía idea de que ya hubiera empezado.

Esos y más pensamientos le pasaron por la cabeza en pocos segundos, pero entonces Colin la miró y su cerebro hizo cortocircuito. ¡La estaba mirando! ¡A ella! Dicen que las mujeres pueden hacer más de dos cosas a la vez, pero en el caso de Yara eso no incluía prestar atención a todos sus actos. Así que caminar, ser consciente de su alrededor, y ver esos ojos al mismo tiempo era misión imposible, y la distracción era tanta que, al no fijarse por donde pisaba, acabó cayendo por una alcantarilla abierta por el único lado que no estaba vallado.

Desde la perspectiva de Colin, bueno, fue algo así como un visto y no visto borroso y confuso, pero como buen hombre irlandés cruzó la calle para ver si se había hecho daño. Y Yara, desde el fondo de aquel mini-pozo maloliente, de alguna forma supo que ese fue el momento exacto donde todo se descontroló.

El actor, junto a unos cuántos transeúntes curiosos, se asomaron al agujero con la linterna del móvil para iluminarlo y distinguieron una figura aparentemente humana entre las sombras.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó él, recibiendo un "psi..." murmurado -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Yara, pero puedes llamarme novia.

Colin se rió con ganas ante eso, y ella sólo podía rezar por haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza para justificarse, aunque seguramente fuera culpa de su boca-chancla como siempre.

\- ¿Ves alguna escalera?

Sí, la veía, pero no servía de nada.

\- Está rota.

\- Bueno, entonces espera, vamos a llamar a los bomberos.

¡¿A los bomberos?! ¿Es que ese día era la fiesta nacional de las fantasías cumplidas?

Pues debía serlo, porque dichos apaga-fuegos aparecieron 10 minutos después, con las sirenas puestas y las camisas... a saber dónde, porque encima no las llevaban cuando por fin sacaron a Yara de la alcantarilla y se le pusieron enfrente, prácticamente en fila, para presentarse como si de un anuncio de bañadores se tratara.

\- Hola, soy Nick Bateman – sonrisa de dentífrico.

\- Yo, Rodrigo Díaz.

\- Daniel Di Tomasso.

\- Eric Winter.

\- Christian Cooke.

\- Ricky Whittle.

\- Colin Egglesfield.

\- Adam Levine – dijo el último de los 8 como si nada.

Yara estaba anonadada por la situación, embelesada por tantos abdominales juntos, y realmente nunca se supo cómo consiguió hilar dos palabras seguidas a partir de ahí.

\- ¿Sois bomberos?

\- Claro – respondieron todos.

\- Pero... sois famosos.

\- ¿Famosos? - se extrañó Daniel frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Nosotros? - dijo Ricky al mismo tiempo, mirándola como si se le hubiera ido la olla.

\- Mmm... pero estáis medio desnudos.

\- Hace calor – Nick se encogió de hombros, aún con su eterna sonrisa pintada en la cara.

\- Pero, ¿tú estás bien? - preguntó Rodrigo -. ¿Te llevamos al hospital o algo?

\- ¿Qué? No, no... Estoy bien, de verdad.

\- ¿Y a tu casa? Parece que te vendría bien una ducha - ese fue Adam, refiriéndose a todo el barro que la manchaba.

\- No será necesario – intervino entonces Colin (O'Donoghue), poniéndose a su lado sin enterarse del ataque cardíaco que le estaba dando a ella -. Yo me la llevo.

\- Sí, sí, lo que él ha dicho – asintió Yara cual fangirl desesperada. Obviamente, se dejó guiar del brazo del actor, que la llevó hasta su coche e incluso le abrochó el cinturón, sin darse cuenta de que Eric recogía, al mismo tiempo, una de las tarjetas del club que se le había caído de la chaqueta.

El trayecto en el vehículo fue silencioso... durante el primer minuto o así.

\- Toma – dijo Colin, con los ojos fijos en la carretera y tendiéndole su móvil -. Vi que el tuyo se rompió al caer y supongo que querrás avisar a alguien.

Yara aceptó el teléfono con un "gracias" y, como obviamente no se sabía el número de sus amigas de memoria (culpa de las nuevas tecnologías), llamó al del club ya que lo tenía bordado en la camiseta promocional que llevaba. Sonó tres veces antes de que contestaran.

\- Ha llamado usted al bar Las Loli's, especialista en noches locas y fiestas temáticas si cuadran. Gran apertura hoy a medianoche con barra libre y un DJ único en su especie. Difunda la palabra, amigo – habló la voz de Noe a través del aparato.

\- ¿Ya has cambiado el discurso otra vez? - se rió.

\- ¡Hey, Yara! No sabía que eras tú. ¿Has hablado ya con el distribuidor?

\- Nop, por eso te llamo. He tenido un... accidente...

\- Te has caído el algún sitio, ¿a que sí? - adivinó su amiga.

\- No voy a darte detalles.

\- Pfff, bueno, ¿necesitas que vayamos a buscarte?

\- Eh... no.

\- ¿No?

\- No.

\- ¿Porqué no?

\- Mmm me he encontrado con alguien y... - Colin le hizo un gesto para que supiera a dónde iban - ...y me lleva a su casa para que me cambie.

\- ¿Quién es "alguien"?

\- Mmm sí, claro, yo te aviso cuando vaya hacia el club.

\- Yara...

\- Gracias por ocuparte del distribuidor por mí – y colgó la muy puta.

\- ¿Algún problema? - preguntó el moreno.

\- Ninguno – y si lo negó demasiado rápido para ser verdad, nadie dijo nada sobre el tema.

Llegaron al piso de Colin poco después, un pequeño loft con cocina, sala y dos puertas en la pared derecha.

\- La de la izquierda es el baño – explicó el actor -, tienes toallas en el armario y la ropa limpia te la doy en un momento.

Ella se giró hacia él en plan película romántica, con la misma cara, ladeo de cuello, movimiento de pelo pantene y sonrisa cursi. Todo el paquete, vamos.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.

\- Un placer – contestó él en el mismo plan sensiblero.

Así que la mujer ésta se fue a la ducha dejando las prendas sucias en una cesta, cosa que su cuerpo embarrado agradeció enormemente, y dejó que el agua caliente limpiara el desastre de la alcantarilla. Y allí se puso a pensar (un rato después porque la rapidez no era una de sus virtudes). Se puso a pensar en que estaba en Vancouver, en la casa de su actor favorito, usando su ducha. ¡Usando su ducha, OMG! Era casi perfecto, sólo faltaba...

La puerta chirrió al abrirse, pero no se preocupó ya que sería Colin dejándole la ropa (¡su ropa!). No se preocupó... hasta que notó una fría brisa recorrer su espalda, producto de haberse abierto la cortina del baño, y una presencia indudablemente humana colocarse detrás suya.

Se dio la vuelta despacio, sin creérselo todavía, y definitivamente comprobó que Colin O'Donoghue acababa de meterse en la ducha con ella. ¿Sería una alucinación retardada por el golpe de la caída? ¿Habría muerto e ido al cielo? ¿Porqué diablos seguía mirándolo a los ojos en vez de ir más al sur?

Él sí que la miró de arriba a abajo, desde el pelo a medio enjabonar hasta las uñas pintadas de los pies. Y luego enarcó una ceja como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

\- Pensé que podíamos ahorrar agua – soltó sin más, llevando la mano a su nuca para acercarla más y...

 **Error 108 1369:**

 **Pornosidad máxima inminente. El contenido erótico de esta escena no está permitido en su país. Fanfiction pide disculpas por las molestias y le agradece su comprensión.**

 **Típico anuncio que siempre se cuela en los avisos de google y de todo en general:**

 **¿Está contento con su aspirador? !Sabemos que no! Le presentamos la nueva Aspireitor 3000, recomendada por científicos de todo el mundo mundial. ¿A qué estás esperando? Compra ya tu Aspireitor 3000 y dile adiós al polvo rebelde *sonido del guiño de la teletienda***

 _Tres horas después..._

\- ¿Seguro que ya tienes que irte?

\- Sip. Mis amigas van a matarme como no aparezca antes de la inauguración – afirmó Yara con pocas ganas -. Pero puedes venir a verme allí, si quieres.

\- Iré – prometió Colin antes de darle dos besos de despedida y verla salir por la puerta.

Ella se fue de aquel piso con una sonrisa permanente (no era para menos), y cogió un taxi para volver al club. Por eso no se perdió, que si no...

Ya era algo tarde cuando llegó, así que a Noe no le dio tiempo de interrogarla y ella sólo pudo hacerle un par de arrumacos a Salsa (nuestra gata) antes de cambiarse a su propia ropa y ponerse a decorar los últimos detalles de la barra. Un par de horas más tarde aparecieron el portero y el DJ que habían contratado. Éste último se parecía muchísimo a Sean Maguire, como si fuera un clon, así que lo nombraron Robin por unanimidad porque su verdadero nombre era muy complicado de pronunciar.

Ambos se colocaron en sus puestos y, a medianoche, la gente comenzó a llegar realmente rápido. Pronto el local estaba lleno y Noe, junto a sus tres camareras, no daba abasto preparando las bebidas. La juventud saltaba y bailaba con desenfreno y Yara se paseaba por la pista haciendo de relaciones públicas.

Todo marchaba como la seda, y todo empezó a marchar mejor cuando 8 hombres descamisados, bomberos según ellos decían, entraron por la puerta causando un revuelo femenino a su alrededor. Pronto acabaron encima del pequeño escenario que habían montado las chicas para noches relajadas de música independiente, utilizando unas mangueras en modo aspersor para rociar al público de vodka y ron al ritmo de la música. Un desfase total.

Yara se estaba riendo con los demás cuando llegó Colin, acompañado por otros dos hombres, y se acercó a ella saludándola con un beso.

\- Estos son Josh y Jamie – presentó innecesariamente ya que todo el mundo conocía al príncipe Charming y al primer Christian Grey (sí, hicieron más versiones de aquello con otra gente) -, les comenté lo del club y quisieron venir a ver.

\- Encantada – contestó ella con ánimo y nada de timidez. Sabía de sobra que los dos actores eran los coprotagonistas en la peli que iban a rodar allí esos meses, aunque según las últimas noticias la trama no estaba muy clara en cuanto a quien iba a ser el tercero en discordia en el drama gay tan esperado y próximamente en cines.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Noe detrás de la barra, con cara de "no jodas" y "¿dónde está la mía?", y le respondió con un "sí, tía, luego te lo cuento todo, todo".

\- ¿Por dónde están los servicios? - preguntó Jamie por encima de la música. Yara le señaló el camino y el actor fue en esa dirección, mientras que Josh se acercó a pedir algo de beber.

Tras quedarse solos, Colin la arrastró a la pista y se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de "Coconeal", uno de los primeros éxitos del DJ Robin, y más tarde continuaron con "Achaaa", su último hit. Más o menos a mitad de esa canción fue cuando apareció Pau, gritando como una loca en medio de la multitud.

\- ¿Quién ha sido, eh? ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?

\- Achaaaaa – sonó por detrás el estribillo de la canción.

\- ¿QUIÉN TIENE MI BANANA?

Oh, sí, Pau tenía una banana hecha de madera del líbano, a tamaño real y en gran estima. Era su objeto más preciado y al parecer alguien se había colado en su despacho durante la fiesta, llevándosela con él.

\- ¡Yo! - gritó Nick Bateman unos metros por detrás, blandiendo el plátano como si fuera de goma -. ¡Yo lo tengo!

\- ¡ES MÍA! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA! - gritó enfurecida, corriendo hacia él y echándosele encima con un placaje del que el mejor jugador de rugby del mundo habría estado orgulloso. El caso es que consiguió recuperar su tesoro y se marchó de la pista con la cabeza muy alta.

Cuenta la leyenda que, cuando Pau volvió a entrar en su despacho con la banana a buen recaudo en su regazo, Jamie Dornan estaba allí, equivocado de puerta al buscar el baño. Y las malas lenguas dicen que ya no se les vio más a ninguno de los dos. Nada confirmado por ahora.

Pero volviendo a la historia... la fiesta continuó unas horas más, hasta que en el escenario apareció Claudio Martín, 24 años, asturiano de pura cepa, más conocido como el Hook gallego, y quitándole el micro a Robin se puso a cantar una cumbia tras encender la melodía en un equipo de música y todos se dedicaron a bailar con él.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Yara acabó en el mismísimo centro del guateque. Pero el día entero había sido demasiado bueno para ella, que siempre tenía mala suerte, y el karma se presentó ante sus ojos en forma de manguera-zancadilla. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, por supuesto, y lo último que vio fue a Colin intentando agarrarla antes de que todo se volviera negro.

La despertó el sonido de un pitido molesto que no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza, y se obligó a abrir los ojos con resignación. Todo había sido un sueño. Los bomberos, la ducha, la fiesta... lo último que de verdad recordaba era la caída en la alcantarilla.

Yara suspiró decepcionada e hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, rodeada de paredes blancas, tubos raros y un tipo sentado en la silla de al lado de la cama. Un tipo que se parecía mucho a cierto actor irlandés...

\- Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, _love_.


End file.
